Harry Potter and the Power of Darkness
by Morpher of Tales
Summary: An uncontrolable power that exceeds that of Albus Dumbledore is loose. Who is this person with this power? What will happen now that he is around? Rating may go up for later chapters.


Well, I decided to write a Harry Potter fic. This is something I recently thought of and I thought maybe you guys and girls would like to read it. This chapter might be short. Don't worry about that though. They will get longer as I go along.

Info on this chapter: I'll be doing this whenever there is something I feel I have to explain. The event in this chapter takes place a few years before Harry's first year at Hogwarts. This all ties in with my story so please be patient.

Info on story: I'll be writing this every chapter as a reminder. This is going to go through all the years Harry has been at Hogwarts, BUT NOT FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW (POV). There are things that I might leave out (seeing as how the Harry Potter series tells you what happens). That was fair warning. Don't say I didn't tell you. The proof is right here.

Words in the chapter: Here I will be putting words that appear in the chapter that are spells BUT NOT in parseltongueor aregular spell, like Expelliarmus. **Morenaderka**-This is the first of the words. I won't say what it means or what it does right now. Every few chapters I will post up a list of these words (as I mention them in the story) and tell you what they mean and what they do.

THERE IS NO POINT OF VIEW IN THIS CHAPTER. Just to let you know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter

**Claimer**: I own my character and the plot for this story

**NOTE**: This is just in case. So many people are writing Harry Potter stories that I have to be sure. If anyone else has this title (before I posted this story), then sorry. I'm not trying to steal anyone elses thoughts here. This title just goes with my story. I'll say it again, sorry.

I think that's everything. If I missed anything, I'll be sure to post it up in the next chapter. ENJOY THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter and the Power of Darkness**

In a small town in a dark place, something dangerous was happening. An uncontrolable power was about to be unleashed. Chaos would spread and darkness would overpower.

This is where it started...and this is where it will end. But how it ends, no one knows, until it comes.

How a person acts and what they decide can determine what end they will come to.Or if you wish, you can look at this as how a persons fate will turn out. Whatever way you look at it, it all leads to one thing...the end.

For now, let us walk away from the end, and go to the very beginning, to see how it all started.

**3 YEARS AGO**

In a dark area of a small town, a huge amount of magical energy was surging uncontrolably.

Every witch and wizard felt that power and were frightened by it. No one had ever had this type of power before, except, perhaps, Albus Dumbledore, but not even he had this much magical energy.

Some witches and wizards wondered who had this type of power. Others were thinking if the person with the power was good or evil. Yet, no one dared to find out either of these things.

Lord Voldemort, an evil wizard who was feared by almost everyone, was intrieged by this power and went to the dark area to see who had this type of power. Then, perhaps, he would convice that person to join him.

When he arrived at the area, he received quite a shock. The magical energy sensed by every witch and wizard, was coming from a small boy.

The boy, in question, looked no older than eight years of age. His hands were clutching his head. He seemed to be struggling.

Voldemort, who was watching from the shadows, saw an event taking place.

Only one other person was there. A man who looked the age of forty. Apparently he was yelling to the boy, trying to talk to him.

Voldemort listened in to what was taking place.

"You have to control it!" the man shouted. "Don't let it take over! You can fight it!"

"I c-can't," the boy responded, still strungling. "It's t-too m-much. It hurts so bad. MAKE IT STOP-MAKE IT STOP!"

"I know this hurts," the man shouted again. "But you must continue to fight it! I know you can! I have faith in you! You can overcome it!"

"I c-can't," the boy said again. "I'm so...tired. It hurts so bad..."

The boy's eyes suddenly changed from deep blue to blood red. His arms dropped to his sides and his magical power...increased beyond imagination.

"Oh no," the man said. He took out his wand and fired red sparks into the air.

Everyone in the town saw this and instantly ran for their live. In this town, shooting red sparks in the air meant that death was coming, and so it was.

"That won't help you," the boy said. The boy's voice sent shivers down even Voldemort's spine, for it sounded as if two voices were speaking. One being the boy's, and the other, an evil moster.

Voldemort suddenly apparated back to his lair. He knew what was about to happen, or rather, he sensed it.

Back in the dark area, the boy suddenly smiled an evil smile that seemed to darken the area further.

He spoke one word in a strange language of which the man could not understand. "MORENADERKA!"

Suddenly, dark magic filled the area. It destroyed the entire town with everything and everyone in it. Now what was once a town is a barren plain, a dark plain to be precise.

Nothing but darkness lingered in this place now, for it is the boy's territory.

He can do anything he wishes to this place, like chaging it from a plain to a forest, a dark forest, worse than the Forbiden Forest at Hogwarts.

The boy laughed a cold, cruel laugh and vanished from the area...

And so it begins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? To tell you the truth, I thought of this yesterday night. Keep reading the story, there is still more to come.

**R&R!**


End file.
